


The Legal League of Attorneys' Kart Racing

by AceAcquittalFan



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry, Hotel Dusk, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Courtroom Drama, Explosions, Gen, Murder, Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAcquittalFan/pseuds/AceAcquittalFan
Summary: Storm Sente takes part in a kart race to win £50,000, will he win?
Kudos: 1





	The Legal League of Attorneys' Kart Racing

Storm Sente was reading through his bills at the end of the month. Much to his surprise, the government did not pay him so he was bankrupt now.

"I really should've made Stella pay me," said Storm. It was too late to get her to pay though because she died in the Securitycon Incident, an explosion at the Security Guard convention that every security guard in the country attended.

Now how was Storm supposed to pay the rent next month?

Just before Storm cut off the electricity in the office to save costs, the TV turned itself on.

"WE TURN YOUR TV ON FOR THIS IMPORTANT NEWS REPORT, THE LEGAL LEAGUE OF ATTORNEYS' KART RACING URGENTLY ACCEPTING RACERS!"

Storm's attention was hooked, the Legal League of Attorneys' Kart Racing was a triennual grand prix hosted the month after Femcon, it was open to all lawyers in the country. However, Storm was the only lawyer left and he hadn't signed up yet. Furthermore, the grand prize was £50,000 which was more money than Storm would ever need, so he got on the phone and signed himself up.

**At the races**

Storm went to the racecourse ready to win by default but when he got to the preparation place he saw other racers, to his horror!

"Hi Storm," said Phoenix Wright.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted Storm.

"They opened the races up to all lawyers," said Phoenix.

"Yes they requested me specifically and I brought my uncle along," said John Phoenix.

Storm shivered. Phoenix he could beat no problem because he can't drive. But John Phoenix? He may not have a license but that's because he's never tried to drive before, therefore, his skills are unpredictable and he could prove to be a dire threat.

Storm went to look at his car when he saw some people he recognized.

His anger levels raised, this was inexplicable.

"Hello, fellow contestant," said Dylan Fitchar.

"YOU!" shouted Storm. "You are the one who was Mendax's getaway!"

"Oh my, if it isn't Storm Sente," said Ooishi. "Big words for someone with no proof. Nfu fu fu."

Mendax came in and he was still handcuffed so it was hard to spin his spatula.

"We're gonna beat you, Storm," said Mendax.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"It'sa time for the races to begin," said Mario the host.

Storm got into The Blue Wind, Phoenix got into The Firebird, John Phoenix got into the Johnphoenixmobile, Dylan Fitchar got into his car, Kuraudo Ooishi got into the Policecar and Mendax got into the Spatulamobile. Storm decided to punish the people who obviously weren't lawyers so he secretly connected Mendax's handcuffs to the steering wheel and also put gunpowder in Ooishi's fuel tank.

"GO!" said Mario.

And then Ooishi's car EXPLODED and crashed against Dylan's body!

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Storm laughed at the chaos. But then he noticed Dylan was dead! This was a problem because now Ooishi could arrest someone, fortunately he made a mistake and thought Phoenix did it so he arrested him.

**In court**

"Court will now begin for the trial of Phoenix Wright," said Justice Sullivan.

"Heh," smirked Silberling. "I cannot wait to trounce Worm Sente yet again," he smirked with big words while pretending he won the astronomer case.

Silberling called Mendax to testify.

**Mendax's Testimony**

"I saw Phoenix walk down the racetrack, that was suspicious."

"Then I heard an explosion at half seven in the morning."

"OBJECTION!" shouted Storm. "But the race started at half ten!"

"OOOOOH sorry," said Mendax.

**Revised Testimony**

"Phoenix was next to Ooishi's car so only he could have done it."

"OBJECTION!" shouted Storm. "ANYONE ELSE IN THE RACE COULD HAVE DONE IT... LIKE YOU!"

"But Mendax and Ooishi are accomplices," said Silberling. "And since everyone's eyes were on John Phoenix he couldn't have done it either, which leaves... you."

"FUCK!" said Storm. "I did it, I'm sorry."

"Whatever, Dylan and Ooishi were evil anyway."

Sullivan fined Storm -50,000 pounds which meant he paid Storm the money for his service.

**After the trial**

"Thanks for defending me, Storm Sente," said Phoenix. "By the way what about the race."

John Phoenix walked in.

"Hey guys I won the race but Sullivan had the prize money, hand it over Storm."

"OBJECTION!"

**Epilogue**

Ooishi searched through the scrap remains of Dylan and Ooishi's cars and the pulled Dylan out.

"I will get that dastardly Storm Sente for this!" declared Dylan.

The End


End file.
